


Little Sister

by JustAnotherGeekyAuthor



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherGeekyAuthor/pseuds/JustAnotherGeekyAuthor
Summary: Catra has a strong reaction to some lighthearted teasing about her age. Adora comforts her through it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Panic attack (from outside perspective)

“Wait, you’re seriously younger than us?” Bow exclaimed. The Best Friends Squad was hanging out in Bright Moon’s newly rebuilt gardens, enjoying some rest after a long day of cleaning up after the war. 

“Only by like, a year,” Catra said defensively. “And there’s no way to know for sure seeing as the Horde never kept track of birthdays.” 

“For some reason most people assumed it was the other way round,” Adora added. “No idea why, though.” 

“You are so oblivious sometimes, Adora,” Glimmer sighed. “But that’s why we like you.” 

“Thanks, I think?” Adora said.

“And don’t you dare start in on me being ‘cute’ again,” Catra said, glaring at Bow, who was grinning at her. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Bow said, still grinning. 

“Uh huh,” Catra said, raising one eyebrow dubiously. 

“But you are cute,” Glimmer said, then promptly teleported away as Catra lunged at her. Adora laughed. She knew Catra didn’t really mind the teasing, and it was fun to see her get so riled up. If anything it only made her cuter. 

“Okay, that’s it!” Bow said. “Hang on, do you have a full name? I need to know it for emphasis.”

“Adora, don’t you dare tell him,” Catra said as if reading her mind. 

“But it’s so cute!” Adora said.

“I picked it out when we were six! It’s embarrassing!”

“It’s Catra Applesauce MeowMeow,” Adora said, grinning from ear to ear. Catra groaned, blushing furiously. 

“That’s seriously your real name?!” Bow gasped. “Alright. Catra Applesauce MeowMeow, I hereby claim thee as my little sister!”

Catra physically flinched, stumbling away from Bow. “Do not  _ ever _ call me that.” 

“Aww, but it’s so cute!” Glimmer appeared behind Bow, having clearly been listening in from wherever the whole time.

Adora looked at Catra. All the fur on her tail was standing up on end, her pupils were down to slits, and her ears were perked up as if alerted to danger.

“Guys, maybe you shouldn’t-” she said, but was interrupted by Bow.

“Look, I’ve got a million older brothers, but I’ve never once had a sister!” Bow said. “Come on, please?”

“Not a chance,” Catra said. She was trying to keep her cool, but Adora could see her digging her claws into her arm, something she used to do when they were kids to ground herself. 

“Aww, I bet being called ‘little sister’ is too cute for you,” Glimmer said. How were they not picking up on this? Catra looked about two seconds away from snapping, and by this point she had given up on staying cool and looked more angry than anything, but Adora knew Catra, and she knew when Catra was scared.

“Guys, leave her alone,” Adora said, placing herself between them and Catra. Something in her tone must have done it, because Bow’s eyes widened and he immediately stepped back apologetically. 

“...it’s getting late. Maybe we should all get some sleep,” Glimmer said. She and Bow teleported away before Adora could say anything.

Adora turned around. Catra was still standing there, frozen, staring at the ground and gripping her arm so tight she was starting to draw blood.

“Catra?” Adora said softly. No response. Her breathing was fast and shallow, her eyes darting back and forth but never really focusing. Adora took a risk and put a hand on Catra’s shoulder. She winced as Catra instinctively lashed out, cutting her arm as she stumbled back.

“A-adora?” she looked at the cut on her arm, which was shallow but definitely bleeding. “I-I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Adora said, smiling at her with as much warmth as she could muster. “Come on, let’s go inside.” 

Catra didn’t say anything as they walked through the halls to their room. She did open the door for Adora, who immediately went to the vanity and took out some bandages for her arm. She took off her jacket and shirt to access the wound, leaving her in just a sports bra. Catra barely even noticed.

“Come here,” Adora said as soon as she was done dressing her own wound. Catra slowly obliged, sitting in a chair and allowing Adora to wrap bandages around the puncture marks on her upper arm. 

Once she was done, Catra lightly ran her hand over the bandages, then sighed and looked down. Adora gently took Catra’s hand and pulled her to her feet, then led her to the bed. Adora kicked off her shoes and lay down, pulling Catra down beside her. She carefully arranged them so that Catra’s head was laying on her chest, where she could hear her heartbeat. They lay there like that for a long time, Adora’s calm, steady heartbeat helping Catra to slow her own. Their breathing fell into synch, and finally Catra allowed herself to relax completely.

Adora seemed to sense when this happened, shifting ever so slightly under Catra.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she offered quietly.

Catra sighed. “Well, Perfuma is always saying I need to be more open, so…” 

Adora chuckled. “You have been doing way better at that recently.” 

“I guess so,” Catra said. She reached up and took Adora’s hair out of its ponytail, then started running her free hand through it. “The whole ‘little sister’ thing. I’m sorry I freaked out, it’s just… that’s what Prime called me.” 

“Oh,” Adora said. Then, a moment later, “You don’t have to be sorry. Bow and Glimmer were being insensitive.”

“It’s not like they could have known,” Catra said.

“Still. You shouldn’t be sorry for something you can’t control.” 

“Hmm.” Catra shifted herself off of Adora so they could lie face-to-face. “I wish I could control it.”

“Well, you have been seeing Perfuma, right?” Adora reached up and laid a hand on Catra’s cheek, stroking her soft fur. 

“Yeah,” Catra said, closing her eyes. “It’s just frustrating how little progress I’m making, you know?”

“Hey. The fact that you’re here is plenty of progress already,” Adora said, pausing her stroking. “The rest is nothing compared to that, right?”

Catra smiled. “Right.” 

Adora moved closer so their foreheads were touching. “Have I mentioned that I love you recently?”

“Probably, but I never get tired of hearing it,” Catra said. “I love you too.”

“I never get tired of hearing that, either.” 

They kissed, only for a brief moment, but it felt like it lasted forever. They drifted off to sleep peacefully, both feeling like they’d made just a little bit more progress that day, and a little bit was more than enough. 


End file.
